bractwo_ciemnocifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Test na Korribanie
Z zapisków Ta'ena, adepta Sithów. Brali udział: Ta'en, Furia, Drusilla, Siro oraz bohaterowie niezależni, tacy jak: Voro, Litia, Cilo, Vitus z domu Valorum, Karrash, Emala i Xar. Apel Słyszałem kilkukrotnie plotki, jakoby Mroczny Lord Qordis oraz Kopecz byli niegdyś wrogami. To, że oboje zaczęli służyć Bractwu ramię w ramię stało się symbolem pojednania Sithów i wprowadzenia nowej filozofii. Ostatnie zwycięstwa nad Republiką oraz Jedi wskazują, że jest to słuszna droga. Nie powinien więc dziwić przypadek, kiedy to obu Lordów, wspólnie, przygotowało test dla adeptów Akademii. Muszę przyznać, że pomysł zrobił na mnie wyjątkowe wrażenie. Dał mi wreszcie okazję do udowodnienia swoich umiejętności. Ponadto, była to niezwykła okazja, by oczyścić Zakon. Sądzę, że wielu mistrzów myśli podobnie jak ja: nie wszyscy Adepci staną się pełnoprawnymi Lordami Sithów. By zdobyć ten tytuł, będzie trzeba udowodnić nie tylko swoją potęgę, umiejętność kontrolowania i wykorzystywania Ciemnej Strony, jak i umiejętność działania w grupie. Tym różni się Bractwo Ciemności. Czy właśnie na tym będzie polegał test? Nie wiem. Spokój to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji, osiągam siłę. Dzięki sile, osiągam potęgę. Dzięki potędze, osiągam zwycięstwo. Dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy. Moc mnie wyzwoli Na apelu, który rozpoczął Mroczny Lord Qordis byli obecni niemal wszyscy Adepci. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie było na nim jednak sporej grupy uczniów. Czym sugerowali się Mistrzowie, wybierając właśnie nas? Kiedy Qordis zakończył przemowę, w której podkreślił, że w trakcie tego czterodniowego zadania będziemy musieli wykazać się w terenie, Lady Attami wyjaśniła nam zasady. Mieliśmy dostać pożywienie tylko na jeden dzień, oddać swoje miecze oraz sprzęt. Zwycięstwo mogliśmy uzyskać na jeden z trzech sposobów: 1) Dotrzeć do wieży, która znajdowała się w centrum wyspy, na której odbywał się test, i przejść wszystkie przygotowane tam próby. Każda osoba, która tego dokonała uznawana była za zwycięzce. 2) Każdy z uczniów miał dostać jeden kryształ, zawierający potęgę Ciemnej Strony. Osoba, która zakończyła test posiadając największą ich ilość, uznawana jest za zwycięzcę. 3) Mistrzowie mogli też wybrać kogoś na podstawie subiektywnej oceny. Dookoła każdego z nas krążyły kamery, które miały rejestrować nasze poczynania. Nie wolno było nam zabić żadnego z uczniów, ale nie zabroniono nam walczyć. Mieliśmy wykorzystać wszystkie nasze umiejetności, aby osiągnąć sukces. Każdy z nas miał prawo również wybrać jedną z następujących rzeczy, które miały nam ułatwić zadanie: dodatkowy kryształ, narzędzia do sztuki przetrwania, dodatkową broń z wyposażenia wojskowego, żywność na dodatkowy dzień lub dodatkowe informacje. Wybór grupy Nim zdecydowaliśmy się na wybór sprzętu (a nawet nim zostaliśmy poinformowani, jaki wybór będziemy mieć), zasugerowano nam, ze możemy połączyć się w grupy. Nie powinno zdziwić nikogo, iż Voro miał zamiar wyruszyć w towarzystwie Litii oraz Cilo. Co bardziej ciekawe, Vitus zdecydował się wyruszyć tylko z Karrashem, a to mogło zaskoczyć, gdyż nikt wcześniej nie widział, by tych dwóch adeptów rozmawiało. Podobał mi się ten układ. Biorąc pod uwagę mój początkowy plan, uważałem, że silni powinni wyruszyć ze słabymi. Dlatego też zaproponowałem Furii oraz Siro wspólną wyprawę. Jak się jednak okazało, miała dołączyć do nas Drusilla, co początkowo miało utrudnić mi działanie. Szybko okazało się jednak, że jej obecność była nieoceniona. Przy wyborze sprzętu Drusilla zdecydowała się na informację, Furia na sprzęt do sztuki przetrwania, natomiast Siro na sprzęt wojskowy. Ja zdecydowałem się na dodatkowy kryształ. Dzień 1 Sesja 1 Kiedy kanonierka przetransportowała nas na tajemniczą wyspę, na której miał odbywać się test, poczuliśmy wszechobecną potęgę Ciemnej Strony, silniejszą nawet niż przy Akademii. Zaskoczyłoby by mnie to, gdyby nie to, że miejsce to zostało przygotowane na nasze przybycie. Czułem wszechobecny strach i gniew, które napełniły moją duszę. Miały stać się moim sojusznikiem do przetrwania... oraz zwycięstwa. Drusilla szybko zdradziła nam, że istnieje jeszcze jeden sposób na zdanie testu. Jeżeli udałoby się zebrać jedenaście kryształów, wszyscy z Bractwa mogliby przejść przez wieżę i w ten sposób osiągnąć wygraną. Czy właśnie o to chodziło mistrzom? Chcieli sprawdzić, czy potrafimy połączyć siły i wspólnie osiągnąć sukces, niczym jeden organizm? Sądzę, że tak. Nie będę krył, że plan Drusilli od razu mnie przekonał. Oczywiście, istniała szansa, że ta przebiegła Nautolanka mogła próbować nas oszukać. Z drugiej strony Vitus jej ufał. Myślę, że ja również mógłbym spróbować. Szczególnie, że jej plan nie zakładał, że wszyscy wejdą do wieży. Test powinni przejść tylko ci, którzy na to zasługują. Początkowo zajęliśmy się eksploracją niezwykle wysokiego budynku, na którym nas wysadzono. Pokonując piętro za piętrem mogliśmy zwrócić uwagę, że zostawiono nas w opustoszałym, przygnębiającym miejscu. Tam też Furia straciła swoją szansę na pokazanie, że Bractwo Ciemności coś dla niej znaczy. Kiedy załamała się pode mną podłoga i groził mi upadek z pięćdziesięciu metrów w dół mogła zrobić cokolwiek, by mi pomóc. Zamiast tego tylko stała i patrzyła. Oczywiście poradziłem sobie. Furia jednak straciła resztki szacunku w moich oczach. Prowokowałem ją przy byle okazji. Chciałem, by pokazała nam oraz mistrzom swoją słabość. Co zaskakujące, nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu. Nim jeszcze wyszliśmy z budynku spróbowała mnie uderzyć, po czym dobyła miecz. Gdyby nie sięgnęła po ostrze, z pewnością nic bym jej nie zrobił. Jej bezczelność musiała być jednak ukarana. Kilkoma szybkimi atakami rozbroiłem ją i dałem ultimatum: albo uklęknie przede mną i odda kryształ, albo jej koszmar się nie skończy. Oczywiście, nie zgodziła się. Pozwoliłem jej nieco odetchnąć. Czekało przed nami inne wyzwanie. Kiedy wyszliśmy z wieżowca, zaatakowały nas stworzenia przepełnione Ciemną Stroną. Wyglądały jak psy, ale potrafiły mówić i okazywały szczątkową inteligencję. Podejrzewam, że są to twory Lady Attami. Pokonanie ich nie sprawiło nam trudności. Tutaj jednak Furia po raz kolejny zawiodła nie potrafiąc sobie poradzić z tak słabymi przeciwnikami. Dalsza wędrówka toczyła się bez przeszkód. Przemierzaliśmy okolicę, gdzie trudno było o obecność jakiegokolwiek życia. Dopiero, kiedy po wielu godzinach dotarliśmy do lasu, Drusilli udało się wyczuć kilka stworzeń. Znaleźliśmy też strumień, przy którym postanowiliśmy odpocząć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że woda była zdatna do picia. Udało się nam również upolować zwierzęta. Wyjąłem więc narzędzia do oprawiania i kazałem Furii zająć się przyrządzeniem posiłku. Tutaj wtrąciła się Drusilla. Po dłuższej dyskusji, gdzie temat szybko zszedł na kryształ, Furia zdecydowała się oddać go Nautolance. Poczułem wściekłość. Zabraczka okazała się aż tak bezczelna, że odmówiła mi mojego trofeum i jakby chcąc dać mi pstryczka w nos podarowała go komuś innemu. Tego było za wiele. Zaatakowałem bez chwili namysłu i po krótkiej walce stałem nad nieprzytomną Furii, której potem Siro musiał dać zastrzyk z bacta. Nie zamierzałem atakować Drusilli, mimo, że to ona dostała kryształ, który mi się należy. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. W rezultacie, Siro oddał mi swój, natomiast Nautolanka wymieniła mój dodatkowy za ten, który dostała od Furii. Postanowiliśmy odpocząć, a ja zamierzam podczas tej przerwy zdradzić towarzyszom swój plan... Sesja 2 W końcu minęła chwila, która była nam wszystkim potrzebna. Porozmawialiśmy. Drusilla zdecydowała się jednak wejść ze mną w układ i zaufać mojemu planowi. Oddała mi wszystkie kryształy. Mój plan był prosty: Pragnąłem udać się przodem, tak, by wszyscy inni znajdowali się w sporej odległości ode mnie. Posiadając wszystkie kryształy Ciemnej strony stałem się łatwym do wyczucia celem, utrudniając namierzenie innych. Chciałem, by bracia i siostry, których spotkamy odnieśli wrażenie, że jestem łatwym celem: samotny wojownik z dużym łupem. Spotykając kolejnych adeptów chciałem zaproponować im, by dołączyli do NAS, byśmy mogli wspólnie zdać test. Chciałem, by nie było im łatwo zdecydować. Wspólne zwycięstwo czy łatwy łup? Ten podstęp miał odsłonić prawdziwą umiejętność do współpracy wszystkich nas. Jednakże, jeżeli ktoś by nas zawiódł i zaatakował mnie, miał być szybko przytłoczony naszą ilością, pokonany, a kryształ miał być mu zabrany. Po dłuższej wędrówce udało nam się spotkać pierwszą osobę, którą mogłem poddać próbie. Emalę spotkaliśmy ranną (a raczej - pozorującą) przy dziwnej wierzy, która wyrastała z głębokiej dziury na równinie. Opowiedziała nam, że została zdradzona przez Xara, który odebrał jej kryształ. Doszło nawet do krótkiej przeczki między Drusillą i Emalą, jednak obyło się bez walki. Zdecydowaliśmy za to wejść do wieży, aby poszkać Xara. Wnętrze było opustoszałe i w ruinie. Nie działała elektryczność, chociaż Emala spróbowała włamać się do komputera, co się jej udało. W tym samym czasie postanowiłem sprawdzić górne piętra budynku. Okazało się, że gnieździ się tam rój humanoidalno-owadzich stworzeń, dość agresywnych i terytorialnych. Zmierzyłem się z nimi, wygrywając bez większych trudności. Czyż potęga Ciemnej Strony nie jest imponująca? Wkrótce dołączyli do mnie inni adepci, gdyż musieliśmy zmierzyć się z ogromną ilością przeciwników, jednakże Bractwo pokazało potęgę w jedności. Walka była bardziej zabawą niż obroną przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Ostatecznie, zdecydowaliśmy się nie zabijać czegoś, co mogło być matką tych stworzeń. Czy był to błąd? Nie wiem. Ruszyliśmy w dół, decydując się jak najszybciej odnaleźć Xara. Ponieważ Emala, Furia i Siro byli zmęczeni, rozbili obóz. Ja jednak nie czułem zmęczenia, tak samo jak Drusilla. Ruszyliśmy dalej. W końcu udało nam się wyczuć Xara. Weszliśmy na jeden z mostów, który prowadził od wieży do krawędzi urwiska. Na spotkanie wyszedł nam zabrak, którego poszukiwaliśmy. Zacząłem go przekonywać, byśmy razem ruszyli do wieży, jednak w tym momencie z drugiej strony wyszła Emala uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wiedziałem, że zostaliśmy zdradzeni. Chociaż byłem wściekły i gotowy do walki, postanowiłem jednak przekonać Xara by do nas dołączył. Duży udział miała w tym Emala, która opanowała moją wściekłość mówiąc, że Furia i Siro byli słabi, skoro dali się tak zdradzić. Czy mógłbym odmówić jej racji? Rozmawialiśmy. O dziwo, przeciwnicy, którzy mieli spore szanse nas pokonać zdecydowali się do nas dołączyć. Stawaliśmy się coraz silniejsi... coraz bardziej zjednoczeni. Nawet Furia (okłamana) oraz Siro nie mieli nic przeciwko, byśmy ruszyli dalej większą grupą. Było to nieco zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę Xara i jego nienawiść do dawnej maruderki. Jednakże, powiedziałem mu przecież, że nie wszyscy musimy wejść do wieży. Tymczasem rozbiliśmy obóz i postanowiliśmy przeczekać do kolejnego dnia. Dzień 2 Sesja 2 Drugi dzień minął nam znacznie szybciej, niż pierwszy. W większości zajęła nam wędrówka, kiedy to wytrwale zmierzaliśmy w stronę naszego celu: miejsca ostatecznych testów. Idąc na czele grupy, w sporej odległości od reszty miałem czas, by przemyśleć wiele spraw: decyzje co do Furii czy Drusilli. Zwróciłem również uwagę, że zdobyłem szacunek Xara, co wyjątkowo podniosło mnie na duchu. Czułem też, że nauczyciele dobrze mnie oceniają. Cieszył mnie fakt, że ich zaskoczyłem - dobrze zrobiłem, wcześniej nie wychodząc z cienia. Dopiero po wielu godzinach wędrówki dotarliśmy do kolejnego miejsca próby. Długi kanion, który mieliśmy przed sobą prowadził do miejsca w którym coś wyczuwaliśmy. Innych adeptów? Dalej służąc jako przynęta, ruszyłem w dół, kiedy reszta szła ostrożnie górą kanionu. Kiedy dotarłem do celu, miejsce wydało mi się nad wyraz podejrzane i niebezpieczne. Po środku dużego krateru stały budynki. a za nimi było niewielkie jezioro. To nie one jednak zwróciły moją uwagę. Niedaleko wyjścia stał ogromny, sześciometrowy stwór przypominający byka. Stał nad nieprzytomnym ciałem w płaszczu adepta, od którego emanowała moc kryształu. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że to podstęp, szczególnie, że stwór bardzo szybko przygotował się do ataku. Nie zamierzałem uciekać. Zmierzyłem się z potworem, nie wiedząc, co dzieje się na górze. Dopiero potem dowiedziałem się, że był to plan Vitusa oraz Karrasha. Tymczasem jednak ogromna bestia natarła na mnie, a ja postanowiłem skoczyć jej na kark. Nie udało mi się utrzymać, i tylko dzięki własnej sile udało mi się uniknąć bycia stratowanym. Czułem jednak, że mogę pokonać potwora, a w moich żyłach buzował gniew i wściekłość. Przygotowałem się na kolejne natarcie, tym razem stając jak najbliżej ściany kanionu. Liczyłem na głupotę bestii i to, że szarżując na mnie uderzy w mur. Ta jednak wykazała inteligencję, szarżując na mnie z boku i rogiem krusząc skały. W ostatniej chwili skoczyłem, by uniknąć trafienia, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Potwór skręcił, tak jakby nie zamierzał mnie trafić. Gorzej, że skręcił dokładnie w moją trajektorię odskoku i gdyby nie to, że ktoś szarpnął mnie mocą do góry, z pewnością spotkałbym się z głową stwora. Zaraz po tym "byk" uspokoił się, a z kryjówki wyszedł Vitus, mówiąc, że chyba przesadził. Kiedy go spotkałem, moim pierwszym odruchem było rzucenie się na niego za tą zdradę, jednak powstrzymano mnie. Pragnąłem mu tylko rozkwasić nos i odebrać kryształ by udowodnić, że mimo jego sztuczek nie jest potężniejszy ode mnie. Sprawa jednak szybko znów przybrała zły obrót - Lady Attami przybyła statkiem, by zabrać Vitusa za ryzykowanie życia innego adepta. Natychmiast stanąłem w jego obronie. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że w moim mniemaniu nie było mowy o tym, że mogłem zginąć. Uważałem go za swojego przyjaciela. Moje słowa nie zostały jednak wysłuchane, a Vitus został wykluczony z testu. Mi za to przypadły jego kryształy. Dołączył również do nas Karrash, który zaczął teraz towarzyszyć Siro. Sesja 3 Wiedzieliśmy, że nie spotkaliśmy tylo Voro oraz jego towarzyszy, Litii i Cilo. Chociaż wiedziałem, że Drusilla zrobiła by bardzo wiele, aby lider akademii nie zakończył testu powodzeniem, nie widziałem żadnego powodu, by do tego nie dopuścić. Szanuje go za siłę oraz determinację. Uważam, że powinien być jednym z pierwszych, którzy udowodnią swoją potęgę kończąc test powodzeniem - oczywiście, jeżeli do nas dołączy. Spotkaliśmy go, kiedy zapadał już zmrok. Przemówił do nas z wysokiego budynku w industrialnym, zrujnowanym miasteczku. Oczywiście, zaproponowałem mu dołączenie zaraz po tym, jak wzburzył się, że wszyscy idziemy razem. Próbował przekonać mnie, bym stanął z Voro przeciwko reszcie, jednak szybko przejrzeliśmy to, że próbował nas skłócić. Gdyby kontynuował próby, byłem gotów z nim walczyć, ten jednak widząc, że jego plan nie ma sensu, szczególnie po słusznej uwadze Drusilli postanowił do nas dołączyć. Chociaż cały czas okazywał nam nieufność, bez większych komplikacji ruszyliśmy dalej. Mimo, że niektórzy z nas byli zmęczeni, nie zdecydowaliśmy się na odpoczynek. Ruszyliśmy z marszu do celu, gdyż nie był on daleko. Kiedy byliśmy już blisko, naszym oczom ukazała się ogromna Wieża, a dookoła jej było jedenaście wejść. Co ciekawe, przed jednym z nich był podest, do którego - jak potem się okazało - pasował jeden, konkretny kryształ Ciemnej Strony. Tutaj jednak zatrzymaliśmy się. Dokładnie tak, jak planowałem, obróciłem się do reszty towarzyszy i przemówiłem. Zapytałem, czy ktoś uważa, że ktoś inny z tutaj obecnych nie powinien wchodzić do wierzy. Wiedziałem przecież, że Drusilla jak i Voro mieli swoich kandydatów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tylko ja miałem wątpliwości co do jednej osoby: Furii. Powiedziałem, że jeżeli tak uklęknie, przyznając się do swojej słabości i przeprosi Xara za to, że zabiła Sirillę, jego towarzyszkę, pozwolę jej wejść do wieży. Uznałem, że w ten sposób mistrzowie zobaczą jej słabość, a zarazem bardziej zjednoczę Bractwo - łagodząc nienawiść Xara. Kiedy ten się zgodził, a my przeszliśmy przez wieżę bez większych problemów, powiedziałem Furii, że jeżeli będzie tego chciała, mogę zostać jej nauczycielem. Okazała się jednak jak zwykle zbyt dumna. Może po prostu teraz ona zaczęła mnie nienawidzić? Podsumowanie Wszyscy poza Vitusem zakończyliśmy test sukcesem, a nauczyciele obiecali nam specjalną uwagę. Mistrz Qordis wezwał nas po kolei do siebie, by porozmawiać z nami o sukcesie. Nie miałem okazji słyszeć innych rozmów, ale wierzę, że Ci, którzy zasłużyli na krytykę, będą już inaczej postrzegani przez mistrzów - a to było dla mnie ważnym celem. Teraz jednak zostałem zauważony w Akademii i inni uczniowie zdają sobie sprawę z mojej siły oraz z tego, że mogę być niezwykle niebezpieczny. Z pewnością spodziewam się wyzwań jak i próby podkopania mojej pozycji, którą udało mi się tak szybko i skutecznie zbudować.